I guess fangirls do know best
by nimi1611
Summary: Bradley saw something on utube and just had to check something with Colin.


**I guess fangirl's do know best **

"You know Colin I think I remember seeing you on the Catherin Tate show once" Bradley said innocently walking into Colin's hotel room like he did whenever he was bored, Colin dropped his phone  
"you...you what?" he stuttered  
"I...saw you...on the Catherin Tate show one time when I was watching it" Bradley said slowly like he was talking to a five year old. Colin froze, no, no, no, no, no this could not be happening  
"yeah...but...What?" Colin really didn't want to hear all the senseless teasing Bradley had planned for him  
"you know I was going to make fun of you, who knows I still might but actually I'm rather intrigued" Bradley said taking a seat on Colin's bed looking at his friend who seemed to have frozen in shock  
"um about what it was just a role I played" Colin shrugged really hoping this wasn't leading anywhere  
"oh I don't know where you could find a rent boy" Bradley laughed  
"there is no way you could remember the lines from it if you only saw it a while ago Colin ground sinking to the floor  
"your right" Bradley nodded "good thing Utube is around then"  
"what?" Merlin asked confused obviously the idea of his appearance on the show had gotten onto utube had ever occurred to him  
"oh yeah I watched it this morning. You know what the freaky think is?" Bradley laughed at Colin's face  
"no but do tell me" Colin mumbled  
"in the comments someone said it would have been better if I played the guy you got caught in bed with" Colin literally started chocking on air. Coughing and gasping for breath Colin tired to stand to get some water only to be helped up by Bradley who already had a glass shoving it into his hand  
"here drink it" Colin nodded at Bradley, saying thank you without speaking.

Setting the class down Colin looked at Bradley again who had now gotten bored of just sitting there and was now reading a book Colin had lying around. For a second Colin thought about truly gorgeous Bradley was, but no he couldn't think that because there was not possible way that he Colin Morgan could every find Bradley James attractive or beautiful and there was even a slimmer chance that he could possibly like Bradley or adore him and his annoying habits or the way he was always there and how even the slightest touch sent sparks across Colin's skin. Oh hell who he kidding Colin didn't like him and bloody loved him.

"What was that about the comments you were talking about before?" Bradley turned around to see Colin right behind him  
"that they said it should have been me you were in bed with" Bradley said not able to tear his gaze away from Colin's lips, his soft lips that seemed to tease him daring him to taste them then leaving before he could  
"why the fuck would they say that?" Colin groaned throwing himself down on his bed  
"oh I don't know maybe it's because we look so good together" Bradley shrugged before lying down next to Colin  
"Bradley?" Colin whispered unsure what was going on  
"sshh Colin I just need to check" Bradley smiled before bringing his lips down to Colin's.

Colin felt himself moan into the kiss; before he could stop himself he wound his finger through golden hair pulling Bradley down deepening the kiss. Bradley didn't know what he was doing but he was glad he'd done it.  
Pulling away from the kiss Bradley kissed the side of Merlin's neck  
"I guess there were right"  
Colin moaned as Bradleys tongue swirled around his collarbone "about what?"  
"I should have been the guy you got caught shagging" Colin laughed as Bradley pulled his shirt over his head.

It was only early in the next morning that it really sunk into Colin. Not only did he love Bradley but Bradley loved him back

**Ok so I have no idea where that came from. I only just bothered to watch Colin Morgan on the Catherine Tate show, it just so happened that I was watching it with my sister who happens to love Colin Morgan the look on her face when he said I'm a gay man now granny was funniest thing, so if I had to guess I'd say that is where this story came from. Anyway I know I'm rambling but I know this story is only rated T but if you would like me to continue with it and maybe make it M let me know. Nimi1611 ily xoxoxoxo**


End file.
